1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a battery unit mounting apparatus and battery unit mounting structure for mounting a battery unit to a vehicle from its bottom face side.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-173364 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”) discloses a battery mounting apparatus aimed at making a battery attachable and detachable regardless of the inclination of a vehicle body. For achieving the aim in the battery mounting apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the state of inclination of a polyhedral jig having a plurality of fixing jigs for fixing a battery is adjusted beforehand according to the inclination of the vehicle body. More specifically in the battery mounting apparatus, a position detection sensor detects the inclination in a pitch direction of a vehicle body floor, and the amount of rotation of a rotary actuator about a first rotary axis is corrected according to the inclination, so as to adjust the state of inclination of the polyhedral jig. Thereafter, the position detection sensor further detects the inclination in a roll direction of the vehicle body floor, and the amount of rotation of the rotary actuator about a second rotary axis is corrected, so as to adjust the state of inclination of the polyhedral jig.